


Carry On My Wayward Strawberry - versão brasileira

by Kikachan



Category: Bleach, Supernatural
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo se torna um caçador. Série de diálogos.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 5





	Carry On My Wayward Strawberry - versão brasileira

ENTÃO

\- Você é Kurosaki Isshin?

\- Esse é o meu nome. Você está aqui para uma consulta?

\- Meu nome é Singer Bobby. Sou amigo do seu filho.

\- Oh, prazer em conhecê-lo. Ele não está aqui.

\- Eu sei. Só quero falar uma palavra com você, depois vou para casa.

\- Eu? A respeito?

\- Esta.

“Isso” é uma espingarda cheia de sal que Bobby usou para atirar em Isshin bem no peito.

\- Estou me sentindo melhor agora. Tenha um bom dia, idjit.

AGORA

\- O que aconteceu com Goat-Face?

\- Um amigo de Ichi-nii atirou nele com balas de sal. Eles ferem espíritos.

\- … Eu quero conhecê-lo. Ele é meu novo herói.

\- Karin!

\- O que?

ENTÃO

\- Mizuiro? Está tudo bem?

\- Não. Eu preciso de sua ajuda Ichigo.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Você sabe que shinigamis e hollows não são as únicas coisas sobrenaturais que existem, certo?

\- … Sim. É sobre seu pai? Ele é um caçador, não é?

\- Sim. E ele não voltou para casa. Acho que ele está com problemas.

AGORA

\- Urahara-san? O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Não posso verificar meu aluno favorito?

\- ... Você não fala comigo há meses.

\- Acho que estava te fazendo um favor. Manter sua mente longe dos shinigamis e dos poderes que você perdeu.

\- Não funcionou. Por que você está aqui agora?

\- Sua irmã ligou. Disse que um amigo seu atirou em seu pai com balas que realmente o machucaram. Quero ver se está tudo bem ou se você precisa de ajuda. Você está em apuros?

\- Na verdade. Nada que eu não possa controlar. Mas obrigado pela oferta.

\- Sempre te ajudarei se puder. Por favor, lembre-se disso.

ENTÃO

\- Este é o Singer Bobby. Ele é um amigo do meu pai dos Estados Unidos.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo.

\- Quando você disse que conhecia alguém que poderia ajudar, esperava alguém mais velho.

\- Ele é muito habilidoso.

\- O que você precisar, eu posso fazer.

\- Por que, onde quer que eu vá, encontro crianças-soldado?

AGORA

\- Olá? Kurosaki-san? Está tudo bem?

\- Ei Urahara-san. Se eu quisesse um pouco de clorofórmio, onde o conseguiria? Hipoteticamente.

\- … Fique onde está. Eu vou te encontrar em 15 minutos.

\- O que? Porque? Não há necessidade. Mesmo.

\- Kurosaki-san, Ichigo. Só espere por mim.

ENTÃO

-… E então eu perdi meus poderes e minha visão.

\- Vou atirar no seu idjit pai depois disso.

AGORA

\- Um caçador? Você não pode mais ser um shinigami, então se tornou um caçador?

\- Com o Mizuiro como fonte de informação, sim. Seu pai é um caçador.

\- Por que você não veio até mim? Eu vivi neste mundo por mais de 100 anos.

\- Você não estava falando comigo, lembra?

\- … Certo. Bem, de agora em diante. Você vem a mim. Se você insiste em se tornar um caçador, então vou garantir que você esteja o mais seguro possível.

\- Não vou tentar mudar de ideia? Bobby tentou. É por isso que ele atirou no pai.

\- Bobby não conhece você como eu. Há um mundo cheio de perigos para sua família e amigos contra os quais você pode fazer algo. Pelo menos assim posso ficar de olho em você.

\- ... Você está falando sério sobre isso. Você está realmente preocupado comigo.

\- Estou sempre preocupado. Só tenho fé em suas habilidades que o trariam de volta para casa.

-… Você trouxe o clorofórmio?

ENTÃO

\- Como está o seu latim?

\- Ainda não tive a chance de testar, mas aprendi um pouco com o Mizuiro, por quê?

\- Eu geralmente uso o Rituale Romanum para meus ritos de exorcismo.

\- Isso é o que Mizuiro me ensinou.

\- Então aquele que não está salgando e queimando os ossos pode usá-lo no demônio.

\- Como um demônio se envolveu?

\- Inferno se eu sei.

AGORA

\- Isso é uma tatuagem?

\- História engraçada. Um demônio possuiu o pai de Mizuiro e depois Mizuiro. Depois do meu Hollow, eu não queria que nada assumisse o controle do meu corpo, então fiz uma tatuagem anti-possessão.

ENTÃO

\- Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare ... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis ... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine ... quem inferi tremunt ... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!

\- Achei que você soubesse “um pouco” de latim.

\- Aprendo rápido e melhor sob pressão.

AGORA

\- Por que você fica olhando para a minha tatuagem? Muitas pessoas os tinham. Você não olha para eles.

\- É muito interessante. Posso dar uma olhada no design mais de perto?

\- … Certo…

-…

\- Urahara-san?

\- Sim?

\- Por que você está tocando minha tatuagem?

\- É muito, muito ... Interessante.

\- Você está bem?

ENTÃO

“… Agora sua vida não está mais vazia. Certamente o céu espera por você. Continue meu filho desobediente. Haverá paz quando você terminar. Coloque sua cabeça cansada para descansar. Não chore, não chore mais! ”

\- Essa música tocou algo em mim.

\- Essa música toca algo em cada caçador, filho.

\- Vocês estão bêbados.

AGORA

\- Então, dei uma olhada nos arquivos que seu amigo Bobby mandou e acredito que sou capaz de fazer uma réplica do Colt, da arma para matar tudo e da faca para matar demônios. Se você está se tornando um Caçador, eu quero que você tenha os melhores recursos.

\- Como você… Deixa pra lá. Eu deveria estar melhor agora.

\- Você realmente deveria. Sou uma excelente fonte de informação e um criador extraordinário.

\- Você parece estar com ciúmes por não ter vindo pedir ajuda.

\- … Eu não sou. Porque eu estaria? Eu sou melhor do que este Bobby e Kojima-kun é um bebê comparado a mim.

\- Oh meu Deus. Você está com ciúmes.

\- … Eu não sou.

\- Urahara-san, Kisuke ... Você sabe que é meu cientista louco favorito e professor shinigami, não sabe? Você sempre tem um lugar em meus problemas.

\- Eu não sou ciumento. Mas obrigado.

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby fala "idijit" porque eu gosto dele falando este termo.


End file.
